1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp configured so that light emitted from a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode is emitted to the front of the lamp by a light transmissive member that is disposed ahead of the light emitting element.
2. Related Art
There have been known vehicle lamps in which light from a light emitting element that is disposed to be directed to the front of the lamp is emitted to the front of the lamp by a light transmissive member that is disposed ahead of the light emitting element so as to form a light distribution pattern having a cut-off line at an upper end portion thereof.
As one of vehicle lamps like the one described above, “Patent Literature 1” describes a vehicle lamp having a configuration in which light emitted from a light emitting element is caused to enter a light transmissive member so that the light is internally reflected on a front surface and is then internally reflected again on a rear surface for emission from the front surface of the light transmissive member.
As this occurs, in the vehicle lamp described in “Patent Literature 1,” the front surface of the light transmissive member is formed into a flat plane, and an annular area that is situated on an outer circumferential side of a light entering area on the rear surface of the light transmissive member where light from the light emitting element is caused to enter is made up of a plurality of curved planes. Additionally, a reflecting treatment is applied to the annular area.